


The Specialist

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Secret Organizations, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrena Lion is on a quest to save her brother, no matter the cost. Tom gets dragged into her problems, but  when her actions put him in harms way she must decide how far she will go.





	1. London

Rain fell heavily and I ran with my head down. My shoes were soaked through and my black hair was plastered to my forehead. I was sobbing and tears ran down my cheeks, mixing with the rain. I stumbled and dropped to my knees. Burying my head in my hands and fighting desperately to hold myself in check. After a moment or two I looked up and let out a slow shaky breath. I looked around. The houses surrounding me were bricked and I could see greenery in the yards. Wherever I was, the people here had money.

Standing, I pushed my hair back out of my eyes and straightened my dripping hoodie. I sniffed and walked toward the closest door. I was well and truly lost. I needed help. Maybe I could make a phone call. I knocked on the door twice. There was no answer. I stepped away. What was I thinking? It had to be after midnight! No one was going to answer. I would just have to...find a payphone or- My train of thought was cut off when someone opened the door.

I stared in surprise at the man silhouetted against the light streaming from the doorway. He was tall. He had ginger hair that was swept back of his face. He stood there looking at me with a smile on his face. What sort of alien was this? Not only did he get out of bed to answer the door, he was wearing a robe and slippers, but he did so with a smile? This was insane. I was clearly dreaming. No one is that nice.

"Hello, can I help you?" He said, his accent smooth and cultured.

"Uh." I said, and with that word I demonstrated my level of class.

He only smiled and tilted his head slight to one side.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and wiped my nose on the corner of my sleeve. "I...my boyfriend....he dumped me and I-I don't know where I am...could I please use your phone?" I stumbled through my sentence, brushing away another tear. Or maybe it was a rain drop. I couldn't tell anymore.

His smile turned to a look of deep sympathy. "Of course darling. I'm so sorry." He ushered me into the house.

I followed him, wiping at my face again. It was a pointless gesture. My sleeve was so wet that it was dripping. The man closed the door and gesture toward a light at the end of the short hallway.

"The phone is just through there on the shelf." He said. "Take as long as you need."

I smiled timidly. "Thank you. I'm Andrena." I offered him my hand and he took it in his own warm grasp.

"Tom. Tom Hiddleston."

"Perfect." I said. "Your just who I was looking for.


	2. Packing Is Hard

Tom look confused, but still maintained his smile. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, at least, I don't think you do. Do you know me?"

Tom's smile slipped a few notches. "What?" He said, trying to laugh, but it came out breathy and fake.

"Never mind that," I said, waving away his question. "Do you mind if I make a call?"

Tom hesitated a moment, suddenly doubting me. I held back a grin when his famous courtesy won. "Of course." He said.

"Great, thanks, it'l only take a sec." I pulled my cellphone in its waterproof case from my pocket and quickly dialed a number.

Tom stared at me. "But..." He said but couldn't seem to finish his sentence.

I ignored him as he stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open as he tried to connect all the dots and figure out who I was and what I was doing.

"Hey, Alex! Great, great, everything's going great. Yeah, listen, Just bring the car around in ten right? Cool. See you then."

Tom stared at me as I stuffed my phone back into my pocket.

"You'd better starting packing." I said.

Tom took a step back. even if it was way to late the man was starting to realize that something was wrong.

"Start packing?" He repeated.

I nodded taking a step forward and snaking a hand behind my back to curl my fingers around the cold grip of my pistol.

"Yep. For a trip. Or vacation. Or something." I offered, not quite sure what words would apply to his current situation.

Tom fell back another step, then another, backing towards the kitchen. I advance at the same pace, still with my gun hidden behind my back.

"I really would advise that you start packing," I kept talking as I walked, distracting him even if it was only a little. I didn't need much after all. "Alex'll have the car in about eight minutes so we really don't have much time."

Tom fell back more, reaching the door to the kitchen. Directly to his left was the phone, sitting on it's little shelf right where he had said it would be.

"Don't touch the phone Tom." I said calmly.

It was actually comical, the way he looked from me to the phone and back to me. I could see in his eyes that he was going to try and grab it. So instead of waiting I pulled my gun and shot the phone. the sound echoed the through the house loudly and covered the sound of my swearing. Tom recoiled, stumbling backwards in the kitchen, away from me. I moved forward, swiftly and calmly, cocking my gun as I went.

"Tom." I said, a tone of warning strong in my voice. "Take a moment and think. Is this really what you want to do? I have a gun on you. Do you want to get shot?"

Tom kept scrambling back, the shock and suddenness of the situation being the only thing that kept him like this. Scared and acting purely on instinct. And his instincts told him to run.

I sighed. This was always the worst bit of kidnapping. Initial fear war hardest to deal with in a timely manner. And that sounds so cold-hearted, but as a professional I don't have much of a heart any way.

I kept moving forward, calmly, slowly, controlled. "Tom." I repeated.

He had backed himself in a corner and cowered there facing me. "Wh-what do you want?" He said, struggling to regain his cool and control. "I have money. Let me go and I pay you whatever you want, OK? Just let me go. Please."

I shook my head. "First, I don't want your money, Tom. And second, I really gotta teach you a little something about negotiating."

Tom carefully straightened up, watching me carefully in case I decided I didn't like one of his movements and pulled the trigger.

"If you don't want money...what do you want?" He asked, almost as if he was afraid of the answer.

"I want you to pack your suitcase." I said. "Is that to much to ask? Thank's to your screwing around we now have more like five minutes. So would you mind getting a move on?"


	3. Car Rides

It took perhaps four of the five minutes we had left for Tom to quickly put together a suitcase. Closing the lid and zipping it closed he straightened. He stood only about a foot from me and six foot two inches of height made me feel small. I cleared my throat.

"Grab a coat. Alex will be here any minute." I turned away and started toward the door when Tom call me back.

"Wait."

I stopped and slowly turned around. I knew what he was going to say. They all say it. Every single one without fail.

"You don't have to do this." He said. "Whatever it is, I can help you. I know people. I can help you, Please. Please let me go."

Usually this speech doesn't touch my stone cold heart. It falls like rain drops on a river. Unnoticed. Unlooked for. Soon to be swept along and forgotten in the flow of time. But this time...this time something was different. This time his words cut through the cold exterior and touched me. But not in the way he wanted. For a second I softened, but them the brief moment of compassion turned to anger.

I laughed. A loud laugh. A cruel laugh. A despairing laugh.

"You don't get it do you!" I said.

Tom flinched.

"You just don't seem to grasp what's happening here." I moved forward, pushing him back towards the wall. "Help me? You can help me!"

"I-" He began to say, but I didn't slow down to let him speak.

"No one can help me. And no one wants too. Trust me, anyone you had planned to talk too, they don't care. Never. Never in a thousand years would they help me. I've tried, I've done everything that was asked of me! I played the role! I was a good person! And then when I need them, they turned their backs! They looked the other way! They let a man die! They let him die rather then help me!"

I was shouting now. Tom had backed into the wall and stood inches from his face leaning forward and shouting up at him wall he started at me with a strange fixation. Like one does when they see something terrifying. How you just can pull you eyes away no matter how much you want too. They just keep drifting back.

The toot of a car horn broke my revere and a backed away.

"Get your bag." I growled, turning on my heal and marching down the hall. Tom had better obey me. This was not the time or place for him to test my resolve.

Tom clearly realized this as he picked up the suitcase and followed me wordlessly. Slipping into his jacket he stood watching me cautiously. Not dissimilar to the way a bird watches a cat. I met his eyes with my own cold and expressionless ones. He looked away.

"Back door." I said coldly. "Get in the car."

Tom followed my orders and I followed him. He slid stiffly into the back seat and I climbed into the other side. The suitcase sat between us on the seat. Alex, an old business partner of mine, turned in the drivers seat to look back at me. I nodded wordlessly. I was ready.

Alex locked the doors and pulled away from the curb. I leaned back in my seat, watching Tom, who sat stiffly upright and stared straight ahead. We sat there for a while. Several hours at least. Alex drove silently. Uncaring and seemingly unaware of the tension in the backseat. I sat motionless. Watching Tom carefully. He stared out the window, occasionally glancing at me then hurriedly looking away when he saw that I was still watching him.

"What are you thinking?"

I'm not sure why I said it. It just slipped out unbidden. rolling off my tongue before I could even think about it. Tom looked up in surprise.

"What?" He said, his voice rough from hours of silence.

"What are you thinking." I repeated. Know that I had asked I was curious.

Tom gave me puzzled look.

"Well?" I pressed.

His eyes wandered over my face, trying not to see me. "Nothing." He said.

I snorted. "Right."

He turned away from me. Staring out the window at the rain drops that slid slowly down the pain of glass.

I watched him for a moment, then shrugged. Fine. If he wanted it to be quite that was fine. I had plenty of things to think about. I would ignore him. I could certainly manage that.

It was at least two more hours before the car came to a stop. We were parked at the top of a hill. A narrow foot path could be seen in the beam of the headlights. Stretching away through the trees to were a warm light glowed in the distance.

"We're here." Alex said calmly.

I pulled a thick manila envelope from under the seat and handed it to him. "Thank you Alex. A pleasure doing business with you as always."

Alex took the envelope and slipped it into the glove compartment. Stepping out of the car he came around and opened my door.

"Thank you." I said again and taking the suitcase in my hand I stepped out of the car. "Get out." I said briefly to Tom who did as I ordered.

Alex slammed the door behind him and wordlessly held out a hand to me. I took it and shook it firmly. He turned away and slipped back into the car. With the quite hum of the engine and pop of gravel beneath the tires Alex was gone. I stood on the cold, windswept bluff and looked down through the trees to where my sanctuary lay. The wind tossed my hair and whipped it around my face. I tipped my head back and let the cool rain drops land lightly on face. Sighing contentedly at the sensation. It was good to be home.

"Where are we?"

Tom's voice startled me and my hand moved instantly to the gun tucked into my pants, but I relaxed quickly. Adjusting my grip on the handle of the suitcase I gestured at the footpath. Indicating that I wanted Tom to start walking and after a moments hesitation, he complied. As we stepped out of the trees the house came into view.

It was old. Victorian style. Breath taking. The trimmed grass sparkling the golden light that streamed from the windows which peeked shyly from beneath their eaves. It was to say the least a beautiful sight.

"We," I said in answer to his earlier question. "Are home."


	4. Home, Sweet Home.

Turning the key in the lock I pushed the doors open and stepped through. Out of the wind and rain and into the warmth of the house. Kicking off my shoes on the mat, I dropped the suitcase near the door and shrugged off my jacket. Tom still stood just outside the door. Staring at the room before him with wide eyes.

"Come on. Do you want to freeze to death out there?" I said waving at him to get in.

Stepping through the door he stood there in the entry way, looking up at the arched ceiling from which hung a chandelier, sparkling in the warm yellow light. The polished wood of the floor shone brightly and the silver coat hooks to his right gleamed. Reaching around him a closed the door and locked it.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." I said. "No shoes in the house."

Tom started from his daze and bent to untie his laces. I rubbed my eyes. Good Lord I was tired. And I still had a ton of crap to do before I could hit the sheets. Damn this kidnapping business.

"Coat on the hook." i said, seeing Tom straighten. He removed his jacket and hung it neatly next to mine. I pulled a fake smile. "Wonderful. Now get your suitcase and follow me. I would like to get to bed sometime yet this month." Turning sharply a strode out of the room.

I will admit I felt a little guilty for snapping at him like that. After all. It wasn't really his fault. But when a girl's tired she does says some pretty nasty things.

Suitcase in hand, Tom followed me through the main room and to the staircase where it lay tucked in one corner of the parlor. Or as I called it, the living room. Tom was looking around with great interest at the house as it unfolded before him, but I wasn't in the mood for a tour.

"Hurry up!" I snapped angrily.

Ducking his head and watching me with a wary eye, he hurried up the stairs. We turned left into a narrow hallway and I lead him past several bed rooms before reaching the one I had set up for him. I pushed the door open and waved him inside.

"This is your room. Set the suitcase on the bed and have a seat." I followed him side, closing the door behind me.

Tom set the suitcase on the foot of the bed and set hesitantly next to it. I moved over and deftly unzipped it, flipping the lid back and exposing the contents.

"You'll understand if I check this for weapons." I said casually.

Tom said nothing. after removing the penknife from the interior pocket I pushed the case toward him.

"Grab a change of clothes. The bathroom is through that door. Razors in top drawer. leave it in the bathroom when your done."

Tom nodded and stood, clothes held to his chest as he watched me carefully. I gestured toward the door. "What are you waiting for? Your not getting an invitation."

Prodded into action he stepped past me and into the bathroom.

"You get half an hour before I unlock this door. so be done by then, but I'm not letting you out any sooner. Got it?"

Tom nodded.

"Wonderful." And with that I closed the door and slid the bolt home.


	5. A Quiet Evening In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter. Sorry it's been so long guys. :}

I stood outside the door for a moment, waiting till I heard the shower start and the soft patters of water on the floor before I turned away and left the room. I Hurried back down the stairs and made for the small door just to the left of the entry closet. Pulling it open, I flicked on the slight and hurried down the stairs to the little cellar. I picked my way across the broken cement floor and selected a length of the chain from one of many hooks on the far wall. With the chain in hand, I turned and left he basement. I look the chain to the sitting room and set it on a towel near the hearth. Then I took a small bundle of oil and steel wool and such things from a chest near the basement door and place that next to the chains. Straightening I glanced around the room. Everything down here was ready. I nodded to myself and headed back up stairs. I had more to do before Tom got out of the shower.

 

Returning to the bedroom, I opened Tom's hastily packed suitcase and began systematically unpacking it. I searched each article carefully and then placed it either in the dresser or hung it in the closet. Once the case was empty, I searched it for any hidden weapons. I confiscated the pocket knife I found there and then closed the case and tucked it under the bed. Glancing at my watch saw that Tom still had a couple minutes till of time left. I sat down on the edge of the bed to wait. I had promised him half and hour and he would get half and hour. I was a woman of my word.

 

When the promised half hour had passed, I stood and moved to the door. Rapping on it lightly, I waited for an answer. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing.

 

"Tom." I said. "If you're in there you had better answer. If you're not, you'd better wish you were." I said that last part under my breath.

 

"I'm here." Tom said cautiously."

 

I grunted in reply and preceded to unbolt the door. "Come on then." I said, opening it to reveal him, standing against the far wall, his old cloths folded neatly in his arms.

 

He swallowed and cautiously walked past me.

 

"Throw those in the hamper." I said, closing the door the bathroom, but leaving it unlocked.

 

Tom did as I instructed then turned to face me. Standing just inside the door and watching me carefully. Fearfully.

 

I moved past him, out the door and into the passageway. "Come on then." I said over my shoulder, listening for a moment till I heard his footsteps and knew he was following me.

 

We continues through the passage until we reached the stairs. Descending into the main floor, I turned right at the foot of the stairs and headed straight for the sitting room where the chain lay coiled near the hearth. Entering the sitting room, I headed straight for the hearth and quickly began building a fire. Behind me, Tom hovered uncertainly just inside the arched doorway, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing and not wanting to do the wrong thing and earn himself a bullet.

 

It didn't take me long a to get a merry little blaze going in the hearth and once I was satisfied with my fire, I stood. Brushing the ash off my knees I turned to Tom and gestured at a nearby chair.

 

"Have a seat." I said, moving to the chair across from the one I had indicated.

 

I settled into it and took up the small bundle of oil and things. Setting on a nearby table, I took on end of the chain and , cover my lap in the towel, laid the chain across it.

 

Tom hesitantly crossed the room and lowered himself into the chair where he sat tense and erect. Watching me.

 

I ignored his gaze and taking up my materials, began to polish the chain and oil the lock. After nearly half an hour of silence, Tom gathered the nerve to speak.

 

"What is that?" He said.

 

"A chain." I answered with out looking up. "What does it look like."

 

There was another long stretch of silence then Tom voiced another question. 

 

"What is it for?"  
  


"You." I said, moving on the last portion of the chain. "I'm going to chain you in your room over night so I don't have to worry about you running off." I stated this in calm even tone.

 

Tom was silent as I finished the chain. Once I was done I packed up mu tools and took up the chain.

 

"Let's go to bed." I said to Tom.

 

He stood obediently and followed me up the stairs and back to his room. I instructed him to sit on the bed and proceed to fasten one end of the chain to a ring bolted into the floor under the bed.

 

"Ankle or wrist?" I asked.

 

"What?" Tom stared at me, confused.

 

"Do you want this bracelet on your ankle or your wrist?"

 

Tom stared at it for a moment, then his eyes flicked to my face and he took a deep breath. I knew what he was going to say before he began and sighed.

 

"Look, you don't have to do this." He began. "I can pay you. Whatever you need, whatever you're doing this for, I can help you. Please don't."

 

"Tom." I said warningly. "Don't do this again."

 

"Please. Please don't. I won't say a word, I swear just don't-"

 

I gritted my teeth, and pushed down the anger he was stirring. "Stop." I warned.

 

"Please don't"

 

I darted forwards and seized his writs, harshly snapping the cuff closed around it. I jerk on the chain, testing the strength of the lock. Tom had fallen silent but was watching me with pleading eyes. I glared at him.

 

"Go to bed Tom." I snapped and stormed out of the room, slamming the door and sliding the bolt home with more force then necessary.


	6. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys!! I wrote another chapter! Like a month ago! And was to lazy to post it! Sorry.... :}

I didn't sleep well that night. Dark and bloody images filled my dreams and left me staring at the ceiling in the whee hours of the morning.

I rose with the sun the next morning. By six thirty I had finished putting the house to sorts. I made my way to the kitchen where I pulled a frying pan from one of the drawers and began set it on the stove. I was about to begin preparing breakfast when I stopped with a sigh. Of course. Tom. He was still chained to the bed. I left my preparations and headed back up the stairs.

"Tom." I rapped my knuckled on his door. "Are you up?"

There was no answer.

"Tom?" I put my ear to the door listening carefully.

Still no answer.

"Tom, come on. Are you awake?"

I listened again and this time I heard an answer.

"I'm awake, Miss." Came the cautious reply.

"Wonderful." I pulled the key from my pocket and turned it in the lock, pushing the door open. "Morning sleeping beauty."

Tom sat on the edge of the bed. His hands folded neatly in his lap as he looked up at me. The silver of the chain stood out sharply against his pale skin.

"Right. Well, here's the key to you're little bracelet." I tossed it to him. "Wash up and come on down stairs. I'll have breakfast on in twelve minutes."

Tom nodded, fitting the key carefully into the lock. I nodded and turned away. I was starving and some eggs would hit the spot right about now.

I was just setting the plates down when Tom's voice drifted in through the large arched doorway leading to the main hall.

"Miss? Are you down here? I...I don't know where the kitchen is...Hello?"

"In here!" I called.

Taking two glasses, I set one at each place. Tom stepped hesitantly through the door.

"Have a seat." I said opening the fridge door.

Tom sank into the farther chair.

"You want some milk or something? Or I can throw the kettle on quick."

When no answer came, I looked back over my shoulder.

"Hello? Are you listening over there?"

Tom cleared his throat. "Tea please. If it's not to much trouble."

I nodded. "'ll throw the kettle on."

I filled the kettle and set it on the burner, then turned back to the table. I dropped quickly into my chair and picked up my fork.

"Dig in." I shoved a fork full of eggs into my mouth and gestured for Tom to do the same.

He watched me for a moment, the hesitantly took a bite.

"It's not poisoned or anything. I went to a lot of trouble to kidnap you, Tom. I'm not going to kill you. Now eat your breakfast."

We sat in silence, both eating. It was several minutes before the awkwardness was broken by the whistling of the kettle. Pushed back my chair and swiftly took it from the burner. I silently prepared the tea while Tom quietly devoured my exquisite cooking.

"How do you take it?"

"Hmm?" Tom looked up questioningly, mouth full of aforementioned cooking.

"The tea. How do you take your tea. Relax, Tom. I promise it's just a cup of tea. Now, sugar?"


End file.
